Makai
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns... yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope... This is a slight crossover with the Japanese series GARO.


_"Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns... yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope..." _

* * *

It was another normal night for the Titans. Even after they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and had all of the villains frozen, crime in Jump City hadn't gone down. In fact, it had started to gone up even more. It would appear that after the villains were gone (minus Slade and the Knights of Tartarus who were keeping quiet for some reason and were un-doubtfully planning something) that other minor criminals were starting to fill the void.

The core Titans, being Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, had just foiled a museum robbery. The men clad in black, ten in total, were being taken away and put inside the paddy wagon to be carted off to jail. Their secondary team, the Z-Titans, were handling some strange anomaly in the Mirror Dimension. Well, not all the Z-Titans were there. Renia had stayed with the core team since she was the only Z-Titan that didn't have a suit of armor which was Zodiac or Inzecter. She had begged Pluto for a suit of armor, even one of the Smartrooper suits, but there was just one problem:

She was too short. He had said it, which was why Pluto's head ended up stuck in the ceiling of his lab because of an easily angered Crystal Alchemist that had issues with her height.

Foiling the museum robbery was easy, too easy for the Titans. They had defeated a self proclaimed Demon Lord (Trigon) and defeated almost every villain they had faced, albeit with a lot of help from the honoraries.

They were ready to call it a night when they heard a scream.

"Someone please help me!" it was the voice of a man and he was running. They turned to see him coming towards them when he was viciously cut down in half at the waist. The Titans gasped in horror and saw who had done it.

It was dark but the perpetrator had been standing under a street lamp.

It was a humanoid figure clad in shining crimson armor that the light glowed off it. It covered his entire body. However, it was his helmet that frightened them the most. It looked like the head of a wolf, with the razor-sharp teeth revealed in a vicious snarl and eyes narrowed angrily. He was wielding a sword which he slowly slipped into its sheath.

The Titans had witnessed a murder being committed and Robin being Robin went into action, "TITANS! GO!"

The crimson clad figure looked up to see the Titans coming at him and shook his head.

* * *

When the Z-Titans (Shadowcobra, Pluto, Draco, Jinx, Blackfire, Terra and Mortuary) returned, they saw all the Titans in the living room looking quite confused and glum. Actually, one Titan was missing.

It was Robin.

"Why so glum, chums?" Pluto asked good naturedly.

"If we'll be asking ridiculous questions, I would like to ask mine," Shadow stated before he asked, "Where's Robin?"

"In the interrogation room with a murderer," Starfire answered.

The Z-Titans' collective eyebrows raised.

"A murderer? Here?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Raven nodded, reading her book but not actually paying attention to the words.

"What exactly happened?" Shadow asked.

Beast Boy spoke first, "Well, there was this museum robbery and so we all went and took down the crooks. After they were taken away some guy came running to us and then he was sliced in half in front of our eyes and then there was this other guy in red wolf armor holding a-"

"Wait!" Shadow halted him. Beast Boy stopped and looked at him as Shadow looked at him seriously, "Did you say red wolf armor?"

"Yep!"

Shadowcobra and Draco looked at each other and began speaking in Japanese.

"_You don't think it's him, do you?_" Draco asked.

"_It it's him then I will have to talk to Robin_," Shadowcobra replied. He then disappeared into the shadows under his feet and headed towards the interrogation room as Draco disappeared in a vortex of flames, headed for the same place.

* * *

Robin sat in front of the 'murderer'. Without his armor, he looked almost normal. He had short brown hair and piercing amber eyes. He was Japanese in appearance and dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans and a red leather jacket. He was in his early 20's as well. He was restrained by shackles on the table but he didn't seem to nervous or making any effort to get away. He was far too calm, nearly emotionless, and Robin didn't like it. He met his even gaze and then spoke.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. It had been an hour since they caught this mad who surrendered peacefully by dropping his sword at their feet and making his armor disappear. The armor just detached from him and disappeared into the sky. Also, for the last hour, the guy would not answer any questions. He wasn't mute, he just wasn't in the mood to cooperate. On the table was the man's sword, which had changed after the armor disappeared, a skull-like ring as well as a dark gothic looking lighter. He wasn't carrying around any identification so Robin resorted to asking questions. No answers came, however.

Robin was slowly losing patience and was about to get his answers through force when Shadow and Draco appeared, respectively in their shadow and flames. Robin was surprised and glad to see them at the same time.

"Shadow! Draco!" Robin called out. "Good you're here. Raven tried to get into his head for answers but it's locked tight so I'm gonna need you to…" he then noticed Shadow glaring at him. "Um, Shadow, why are you-"

"Outside **now**," Shadow commanded and Robin blinked. He then followed Shadow out of the room but then asked,

"Hey, what about him?" Robin asked, meaning the murderer.

"Draco can handle him, trust him," Shadow said. "Now, I'd like to have a few words with you, Timothy Drake."

The two Titan co-leaders left and Draco sat down on the chair opposite the prisoner. He then greeted, "Konbanwa, Saeji-niisan."

"Konbanwa to you too, Ryuki-kun," the killer, Saeji, greeted back, speaking for the first time.

* * *

Outside the interrogation room, watching Draco and Saeji talk through the two-way mirror, Shadow was about to say something that would shock Robin to the core.

"Let him go," Shadow said simply. There was no room for argument but Robin was going to argue anyway.

"What!? But he killed someone, Shadow! Right in front of our eyes and he doesn't care!" Robin reasoned.

"He didn't kill anyone," Shadow replied.

"We all saw it! Ask Starfire!" Robin shouted back.

Shadow sighed. "Robin, you can't kill what is already dead," he said. Robin fell silent.

"What do you mean? That guy was alive," Robin said, still not understanding Shadow.

Shadow answered, "That man in there is a Makai Knight and his job is to slay Horrors."

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Makai Knights? Horrors?"

"Let me explain," Shadow began. He then quoted, "Demonic Horrors that lurk in the darkness... Demons that hate, that feed upon mankind... There was a time when humans lived in fear of these fiends from the shadows... But mankind received a ray of hope... The light of hope that was the Makai Knights... The demon hunters, the protectors of mankind... Thus, they were exalted by humanity..." He explained, "The Makai Knights slay Horrors to protect humanity and I have no doubt that the person you saw kill was already a Horror."

"But he didn't look demonic!"

"Looks can be deceiving. Did you call the coroner and ask what color the blood was? If it is black then you know I'm telling you the truth," Shadow said logically. Robin then thought back. He did remember hearing that the victim's blood had been pitch black but that could've been a fluke or caused by the man inside the room with Draco. "So, was it black?"

Robin admitted, "Yes, it was…"

Shadow then continued his explanation, "Horrors are demonic creatures that feed on the darkness within the hearts of humans. However, Horrors mainly feed on humans. To put it simply, Horrors eat humans."

Robin listened intently as Shadow continued.

"Horrors come in many forms and the most basic form is a demonic black skeleton with horns and wings. However, their forms can change based on one ability they all share. Horrors can possess humans. The man had been possessed by a Horror and had to be cut down."

"Wait, hold on!" Robin halted. "Possessed, you mean like a ghost? Then why do these Makai Knight have to kill them? Why not exorcise the Horrors out of the guy possessed."

"Why?" Shadow questioned rhetorically. "I'll tell you why. You can't exorcise Horrors, that's why. Their hosts had dark hearts and desires, drawing the Horrors to them. After that the possession can no longer be reversed. As soon as a human is possessed by a Horror, they're dead anyway. That is why I told you earlier that you can't kill what's already dead. The human hosts of Horrors are already dead and removing the Horror would result in the same thing. There is no way around it, none. It is the law of the Makai Order."

Robin was still being stubborn, "But we could've found a way!"

"No, there isn't any other way."

"So we just have to let him kill people possessed by Horrors? The people are innocent!"

"So are the victims of the Horrors' hunger!" Shadow said firmly. "Think about it, Robin. If a Horror is allowed to live then more people will end up dead, eaten because of a Horror's never-ending craving for human flesh! By keeping him here, you are only letting more and more people die!"

Robin was struck with shock.

"I know you were raised to save lives, protect the innocent, and fight evil, but you have to understand, you all have to understand, about the true nature of fighting evil. Yes, there are laws, but sometimes these laws are broken and at often times the law is what kills people. Think about it. You can't just lock up a criminal and hope they redeem themselves. Why do you think the death penalty was created to execute the worst of the worst?"

"We're heroes, not executioners," Robin said to Shadow.

"But the Makai Knight ARE executioners of Horrors. This man can't be called guilty since he was only doing his job. Let Saeji go."

Robin then asked, "How did you know his name?"

"Ryuki introduced me to him. Turns out, Saeji and Ryuki are cousins."

"WHAT!?"

"Saeji comes from Ryuki's mother's side of the family. Saeji is the assigned Makai Knight here in this area. We're in the West area. In every major country, there are four Makai Knights, one Knight for North, another for South, another for West, and another for East. To put it simply, there are countless Makai Knights everywhere, working in secret to slay the Horrors and the Makai Order is the network that connects all these Knights together." Shadow, "Makai Knights are recognized by the color of their armors and the most powerful is the Golden Knight named GARO."

"GARO…?"

"Saeji is known as the Crimson Fanged Knight, REDDO." Shadow then asked, "So, Robin, what do you want to do now?"

The information Robin had gotten was overwhelming. Horrors? Makai? It was just too incredible but if what Shadow said was right then Robin was indirectly killing people by keeping Saeji here. He was stubborn and always tried to prove he was right but then he couldn't ALWAYS be right, could he? He then sighed and relented.

"Okay, he's free to go." Shadow smiled.

"I know you'd see things my way."

* * *

"So you just surrendered, Saeji-niisan?" Ryuki questioned his cousin.

"Hai, Ryuki-kun. They were your friends and none of them were possessed by Horrors, so I decided to surrender peacefully. Their leader, Robin, was trying to get me to speak but too bad he was lacking in the intimidation department," Saeji replied.

"He was dressed as a freekin traffic light! How could we be intimidated?" The ring on the table suddenly spoke, but it didn't surprise Ryuki. All Madouga were sentient pieces of jewelry.

"Be nice, Kurenai (crimson)," Saeji scolded the ring. "These are Ryuki-kun's friends we're talking about."

"I told you to stay in the darkness, Saeji," Kurenai reminded, "But you had to show yourself and get caught."

"I couldn't let that Horror escape, Kurenai. It had been eating children."

Ryuki was saddened by the news. He had to learn the hard way that there were individuals you couldn't save either because you weren't there or that you had no other choice like Saeji. The people possessed by Horrors could no longer be considered humans and had to be cut down. It was the Makai law.

"So, nice place you got here," Saeji complimented. He was talking about the Tower. "Pretty hi-tech."

"Arigatou, Saeji-niisan," Ryuki nodded.

Ryuki had known that Saeji lived here and had stayed with him when he first arrived in Jump City before he was caught by the Titans and decided to join them. Shadow met Saeji a month later and they would occasionally meet up to exchange stories. It was also none too rare for Zodiac Knights and Makai Knight to work together. Afterall, they both had nearly similar origins and purposes.

"You know, I was hoping to meet your friends but not like this," Saeji said. "They seemed pretty nice. I also want to meet this girlfriend of yours." He grinned. Ryuki blushed.

"Maybe after this all gets straightened out," Ryuki said.

Saeji smirked. His younger cousin may have grown up but he was still the same kid he grew up with. The two cousins were as close as brothers and despite Ryuki's changed appearance he could still see the long haired and braided green eyed kid he came to know as his cousin and adopted brother.

Robin and Shadow walked in and Saeji asked, "What took you two?" Robin sighed and unlocked the shackles and Saeji messaged his wrists. "You're letting me go?"

Robin answered, "Shadow explained everything to me. You're not a threat."

"You've become sloppy, Saeji," Shadow mocked.

"Bite me, Amakusa!" Saeji shot back as he put his ring back on and took his sword and lighter. "Sayonara!"

"Wait, we have to tell the others too," Robin said as he messaged his temples. "And I don't know what to say."

"The truth and what I told you," Shadow said.

* * *

When Robin, Draco and Shadow walked into the living room, the Titans all tensed up when they saw Saeji and demanded why he was let go. Both Shadow and Robin explained and both Raven and Renia were the first to react.

"He's a Makai Knight?" Raven asked.

"Rorek told me about them," Renia added. "So he's one, huh?" she pointed at Saeji.

"Robin, he killed a man," Starfire said.

Robin sighed, "He didn't, Star. He saved our lives. That man was a Horror and would've eaten us when he had the chance."

Shadow then explained about Horrors much to the Titans' shock, well, except for Renia and Raven who were either told or read about them.

"They eat people?" Cyborg said.

Shadow nodded, "And Saeji here has to cut down on their diet."

Saeji quirked an eyebrow, "Did you just tell a joke?"

Shadow groaned. "I spend too much time with Beast Boy, don't ask."

Saeji then yawned, "Well, it's late. I got training to do and Horrors to slay. Oyasumi…"

"Wait!" Pluto shouted out and then Saeji turned. "Okay, some of us didn't get to see your armor and we wanna see it!"

"Pluto!" Shadow hissed. "The armor cannot be shown for any other purpose aside from slaying Horrors."

"Sure," Saeji said, to Shadow's surprise. He then raised his sword and then cut a circle of light over his head. The light shone over him and then the armor fell down and attached itself to his body.

He was now the Crimson Fanged Makai Knight REDDO.

He banished the armor as it disappeared back into the circle of light. He smiled at the awed looks of the Titans. He had to admit that his armor DID look cool.

"Before you go, here," Robin said as he handed Saeji a T-Communicator. "If you need help, you know who to call."

"Thanks, oh and I do know who you all are so you don't have to introduce yourselves. Ryuki-kun has told me all about you but if you want to know my name is Saeji Katazama…I am also known as REDDO."

And then, he left, but not before Starfire gave him a bone-crushing hug and asked him the same series of questions she would ask a new friend.

Tonight showed Robin the nature of fighting evil, the TRUE nature. There would always be casualties, innocent ones and guilty ones, and the guilty Horrors had to be cut down. He had also learnt of the Makai and their purpose in the world though their methods did contradict his own.

This report was going to be a headache to write.

* * *

"_Demonic Horrors that lurk in the darkness... Demons that hate, that feed upon mankind... There was a time when humans lived in fear of these fiends from the shadows... But mankind receieved a ray of hope... The light of hope that was the Makai Knights... The demon hunters, the protectors of mankind... Thus, they were exalted by humanity..._"


End file.
